Trouble in Konoha
by Yabureme
Summary: Living in the same apartment as a long time crush isn't the easiest thing to do and with Kibas cute and funny sexual harrasment at work things doens't get any less complicated. What happens after Gaaras kiss and Kibas jealosy? Everything just sorta spins out of control.


**Where I get an unsuspected ride **

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuck! Running around my apartment I chanted the f-word as if my life depended on it. I had somehow misplaced my tie, and I was running extremely late for work. My boss would skin me or fire me or kill me. Whatever pleased her the most.

When I finally found it (how it had ended up in the fridge I had no idea, apparently I'd been more tired yesterday then I thought) I rushed out of my apartment slamming the door behind me. With one hand on the rail I made my way down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping and falling to my death.

The goddamn tie was finally tied around my neck, but it didn't make me any less late. I tried calling Naruto but that bastard didn't answer, he probably slept at Sasukes place making it impossible for me to hitch a ride with him.

Gaaaaaaahhhh! Dammit! I moaned. I couldn't lose my job at Haruno venues, there was no way I could pay my rent with just the few hours I had at Yamanaka flowers.

Angst ripping my chest I sped up my walk, trying to catch a bus that's already left.

A deep honking behind me made me scream out loud and twirl around so fast my bag slipped off my shoulder. Slowing to a halt was a deep black Maserati and my heart both sank and skipped a beat. I knew all too well who was sitting behind the wheel.

Running late? the beautiful redhead said as he got out of the car, a slight smirk on his face.

Hi Gaara, I said, hoping my voice didn't crack. The last thing I wanted to do now was to start crying in front of the man I've been crushing hard on for the last two years.

That's no answer to my question, he said as some of his read unruly hair falling into his eyes.

He was teasing, I knew he was, but this was the last time I wanted to be teased. The only thing running through my mind was me losing my job and having to move. This meant I would never again run into Gaara on my way out, or in. And that stole my spirit more than anything.

Either give me a ride to work or leave me alone, the second the words left my mouth I wished I could take them back, I didn't want what I said to put an end to him teasing me when we bumped into each other.

I knew how lucky I was living in the same apartment building as my long-time crush. Being co-founder and CEO of the Sand Siblings Construction company he could build a castle of gold in the middle of the city if he wanted, but he remained in the low-rent building I lived in. Why I had no idea, but it sure was strange when he came walking down the stairs in Armani-suits, looking like a supermodel doing a photo-shoot in the ghetto.

He raised one eyebrow (well he would if he had one) and nodded towards the passenger door.

Get in.

For a second I stood there staring at the car, thinking it was some kind of stress/sorrow induced hallucination but when he leaned over and opened the door I snapped out of it and hurried over.

Thank you, I said quietly as I sank down in the soft leather seat.

No problem, he tossed a quick smile at me and those aquamarine eyes made my heart stop for a moment. Where am I going?

Haruno venues.

Gaara let out a little laugh and shifted gear, getting a dark humming from the engine as he overtook a couple cars.

What? I said muffled by the bobby pins in my mouth. I hadn't had time to put up my hair and Ms. Haruno had called twice yesterday to make sure everyone knew how important this night was, she almost made me think we would have some kind of celebrity conference tonight.

Do you know what company you will be serving tonight?

No, Ms. Haruno will tell us tonight, finally happy with my hair I checked my make up in my compact mirror and relaxed for the first time since I woke up.

Relax, you look good, he said as he parked in front of Haruno venues.

Yeah, sure, I said and stuck out my tongue at him.

I'm serious, he said as we got out of the car. Well almost, your tie isn't tied properly.

Looking down at my tie I realized I got the knot backwards but before I could correct it Gaara undid my tie and pulled me closer so he could tie it.

I can do it myself, I said blushing fiercely as I almost could smell the subtle cologne that sometimes hung in the air in the air behind him when he was late and used too much.

I know, he said and finished with a soft caress across my jaw.

The unexpected touch made me panic and I yanked my head back.

Thanksfortherideseeyouaroundbye, I splurted out so fast I could and started walking (or more like running) towards the staff entry.

Naruto almost crashed into me when I opened the door, pulling me inside the women's changing room.

You have A LOT to explain! he whispered five inches from my face.

I do not, pushing him away from me and placing my things in my locket I couldn't stop thinking about Gaaras hand against my jaw ant it sent shivers across my back.

Yes you do! I saw you! Since when did Gaara give you a ride to work?

Damn, I had hoped the blonde wouldn't see us. Although he was my best friend he could be quite the pain in the ass.

Since never, I was late and he saw me running and stopped to give me a ride.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and started pulling me towards our biggest venue. Everywhere around me there were noises and people in motion. Everyone was running around like crazy and Ms. Haruno stood in the middle of everyone pointing this way and that way, directing the waiters setting up the tables.

Oh! Good! she said the second she saw us. Naruto you have to start bringing up the wine, red and white. A list on which wine and beer they want is on the bar.

Naruto nodded and gave me an I-will-force-every-detail-out-of-you-later look and disappeared into the back, list in hand.

Water glasses, she said pointing at me and started looking over her list of to-dos. And then went into the back in search of the white linen napkins.

After greeting the rest of the crew I started placing the water glasses on the table, it was tedious work but calming and my mind kept drifting back to the moment outside, Gaaras hand caressing my jaw.

Hey! A sharp finger in my side almost made me drop the glass in my hand.

Turning around I saw a smiling Sakura with her bubblegum hair in a sloppy braid.

Will you help me with my hair? She said and smiled even bigger.

Yeah, sure, I placed the last glass on the table and followed her to the changing room.

I can't believe Ms. Haruno allows you to work with this hair colour, I said as I started putting it up in a bun similar to my own.

Me neither, guess there's some perks when your mother is your boss.

Lucky, I laughed and finished the bun with a couple of bobby pins. Do you know what company we're serving tonight?

SSC, she said as she corrected the thin eyeliner around her left eye. Moms been on cloud nine ever since she got the news that Gaara was in town. She hasn't shut up about how important this dinner is for the company just because the CEO is attending for once.

My heart beat so fast I thought Sakura would see it. He hadn't mentioned it was his company we were serving tonight. But it felt good, now it was okay for me to stare a little. And if I got his table I would be serving him food and wine and maybe get to talk a little to him and smell that wonderfulness that's Gaara. I didn't say anything of this out loud of course, Sakura would have me locked up declaring me crazy or on the verge of being a stalker.

Is the tables assigned yet? Hope filling my chest, I really wanted Gaaras table.

No, but mom called in Tenten and Neji last night, so I guess the honor table is theirs.

Yeah, right, Tenten and Neji, my heart sank but at the same time I felt stupid for thinking anyone else but them would have that table.

I'm sorry honey, Sakura gave me a quick hug. But at least he gave you a ride.

H-how did you know? I had kept my crush on Gaara semi-secret and would like to keep it that way, but if more people asked me about him giving me a ride I would blush like a fool and everyone would know.

Naruto told me, Sakura laughed as we made our way back to the venue.

When we got out everyone stood peeking through the small windows on the door into the venue. I gave Sakura a questioning look but she just shook her head. Craning my neck I saw Ms. Haruno talking to no other then the CEO of SSC, Gaara.

They aren't supposed to arrive for another hour! Tenten whispered. Why is he here?

Naruto gave me a look and I hurriedly pinched him, making him nod in silent agreement to shut his trap. We scattered and pretended to be busy with something else when Ms. Haruno came bursting through the doors.

You bring him a bottle of water, she said, pointing at me.

I nodded and pinched Naruto again when I saw the big grin on his face. When I finally found one of our many serving trays I got the water and felt my heart speed up with every step that brought me closer to the redhead sitting at the honor table.

Your water, I said and hoped he wouldn't notice how much my hands were shaking.

Thank you, those pale eyes following my every movement. I'm sorry about earlier.

The apology took me by surprise and I almost tipped over the bottle. If I hadn't managed to catch it the water would have splashed all over the tailored light grey suit and I would have walked right out to the kitchen, place my head in the fryer and count to a million.

For what?

You yanked your head back when I helped you with your tie, did I shock you?

Oh yes he did, but not in the way he thought. I absolutely had no problem with him touching me, but it had been unprepared.

No you didn't, the serving tray was a perfect shield between my heart and his eyes, and somehow those eyes made it feel like he could see right through me.

He nodded and for the first time I realized that the red tattoo on his forehead was a Japanese kanji. I did not know what the kanji was, but Naruto would. I made a mental note to ask him later.

Which table is yours?

I don't know yet, we didn't expect you for the next hour.

I know, but I have a good reason to be early.

Oh, yeah? I was beginning to relax. Usually I was talking to Gaara, not Gaara the CEO. And now he was Gaara the CEO, I liked the official side of Gaara, he had an aura of authority that was quite the turn on.

You, he smirked and opened his mouth to say something more, but was interrupted of his cell.

I did some kind of half bow and started to go back to the backroom, giving him some privacy. Two steps was all I could take before he called after me.

You will be waiting on the honor table.

My heart raced and I could hear the gasps coming from behind the backdoor. Naturally everyone had been eavesdropping.

So you and Tenten will take the honor table, Ms. Haruno said with a sour tone.

I just nodded, not really sure what to say. Ms. Haruno continued with assigning the rest of the tables and explaining how the evening was planned. It was a three course dinner, 3 glasses of wine, white for the appetizer and red for the main course. Coffee for the dessert and after the meal they had a band performing.

Naruto and Kiba you're on bar duty after the dinner, Ms. Haruno gave Kiba the key to the bar in the venue.

Usually that bar would remain closed, but since it was 400 coming for dinner with entertainment afterwards the bar would be needed.

Go and eat, Ms. Haruno dismissed them and closed the door to her office.

We ate what was left of the dinner the night before and way to soon the SSC started arriving.

You ready for this? Naruto bumped his hip into mine when we were standing there smiling like idiots, welcoming them.

Why wouldn't I be?

Because you looooooove him! He whispered as Temari and Kankuro walked passed them.

Shut up!

He grinned at me and when everyone was seated we went and got the wine and started serving.

Gaara was seated at the short side of the honor table with his siblings Temari on the right and Kankuro on the left. Gaara was the youngest of the three but he looked a couple of years older, the reason probably being him taking care of the company himself when Temari was traveling the world and Kankuro focused on his puppets. What the deal was with the puppets I didn't know, and I'm not sure I want to know either. Making my way down the table it all too soon was time to pour wine into Gaaras glass. When I lifted the bottle, Gaaras glass half full per instruction, he smiled at me and that smile made my knees weak.

Hey! Give me the half glass he didn't want! Kankuro drained half his glass in two big gulps and handed the glass to me.

I filled it up as someone laughed at someone else's joke. As I filled Temaris glass I could've sworn I felt Gaaras fingers brush against my hip, trying my best not to lean closer to the imaginative touch I finished Temaris glass and moved further down the table. When everyone had wine we started serving the appetizer. Once again I could swear I felt Gaaras fingers brush against me when I placed the appetizer before Temari.

Hey Naruto, I whispered as he caught up with me on our way out with the dirty dishes when they had finished.

Yeah?

What does the kanji on Gaaras forehead mean?

Oh that? He said and gave the dirty dishes to the busboys. Love.

It felt so strange and out of character for Gaara the CEO to have a tattoo like that, but I didn't know that much about him, except that I was extremely attracted to him.

When the appetizers were cleared we went out with the red wine and this time I really felt Gaaras hand against my leg, I tossed a quick glance over my shoulder but he wasn't paying attention to me. As before Kankuro got half Gaaras glass, although he was beginning to slur a little.

Tenten! I rushed after her when we were beginning to serve the main course.

What?

Can we switch table just for now?

No! Why?

I just want to test something, I was not about to tell Tenten about Gaaras hand.

No! Mr. Gaara asked for you so you will take his table.

Tenten walked over to her table and I did the same. This time when I gave Temari her food Gaara did not touch me, instead he looked at me and winked, which was followed by a remark and an elbow from Kankuro.

Ey! You're driving! He said and downed the last of his wine. No use to flirt with the waitress to get more wine!

I laughed with them, but wanted to disappear. Gaara gave me a small smile before I continued down the table, giving everyone their main course.

The rest of the dinner passed with ease, Kankuro got one more glass of wine before Ms. Haruno forbade us to serve him more alcohol. The dessert was carried out and then all we did was wait for the entertainment to start so we could clear the tables.

Hey sexy, a dark voice said.

Hey Kiba, I said giving him a small smile.

Follow me home tonight?

No, just like every other night.

Aw come on sexy! He said with a small faked pout.

I couldn't help but laugh, which I tried to hide with a cough. Kiba was cute, in an overactive, perverted puppy kind of way. I knew he and Sakura had dated a couple of months but she ended it, never telling me why. If I hadn't been crushing so hard on Gaara I would have fallen for Kiba, and probably followed him home on a number of occasions. One thing Sakura told me about though, was the amazing sex and (again) if I hadn't been crushing so hard on Gaara I would have tried the amazing sex, god knew he was hot.

Giving me a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the butt he went over to the bar and helped Naruto set it up. I just laughed and started clearing the table. When I had filled my tray with empty wine glasses I felt a warm hand on the small of my back.

Kiba I told you… I said as I turned around, expecting to meet Kibas mischievous brown eyes, instead I met the pale aquamarine that made my heart skip a beat.

G-Gaara, I said shocked by how close he was and how much I loved it.

Did I scare you? He said and smiled, his hand still on the small of my back.

Yeah, I didn't really know what else to say.

He took the full tray from my hands and guided me towards the bar, but he wasn't about to buy me a drink. No he pulled me to the side of the bar, in the little dark space between the bar and the stage.

What are you doing? My heart racing a thousand beats a minute. I had no idea what he was going to do. And it scared me, and thrilled me at the same time.

He leaned in closer and my heart stopped. I was dead certain he was going to kiss me there and then, and I swear that if he did I would jump him and never stop kissing him.

Why did Kiba kiss you? His voice lined with what I almost thought was jealousy.

He didn't kiss me, he gave me a peck on the cheek.

I could see how annoyed he became with my answer, but hey Kiba didn't kiss me. He wouldn't kiss me when we worked. Sure he had stolen some kisses on parties, but that didn't count since they were involuntarily.

That's not what I asked, he said leaning a little closer.

I know.

He smiled a little at the way I used his own words against me and leaned back, giving me a little more space.

When do you get off tonight?

Oh how I wanted to ask if he wanted to get off with me, but I couldn't. First I was waaaay to much of a chicken to do so and secondly I wanted a relationship with this tall drink of water not just a one-night-stand. If I just was plain horny I'd fucked Kiba ages ago.

One maybe, two if I'm unlucky.

And how were you planning on getting home? The last bus leaves at twelve.

I know, usually I walk. Sometimes I hitch a ride with Sasuke and Naruto, but Sasuke will probably works over tonight so I guess I'll walk.

No you're not, he simply said. I'll drive you.

My jaw fell open.

Wait, really, what? I couldn't form a real sentence. He was treated like an A-list celebrity wherever he was, and for someone like that to offer me a ride twice in one day was too much.

I will drive you, It's too unsafe for you to walk home alone that late.

But I have to finish up here when everyone has left. It's going to be really late, you don't have to…

I'll wait, he said interrupting me.

I tried to protest but he placed a finger on my lips, effectively shutting me up and planted a small kiss on my forehead before he rejoined his company. I just stood there dumb folded rubbing the spot on my forehead that was still lingering with the feel of his lips against my skin.

Hey! Stop slacking! Kiba grinned at me from the side of the bar while he was pouring a glass of wine.

I'm not, I'm just… what was I doing? Getting seduced is what I was doing, damn Gaara keeping me from doing my job, although I didn't really mind.

What did he do to you? Kibas voice dropped to a darker, almost dangerous tone.

Oh, nothing, I hurried back to my tray of glasses still sitting on the table waiting for me. This made me wonder how long I had been gone. It felt like hours but couldn't been more than a couple minutes.

Taking the tray to the kitchen so the busboys could do their job I was surprised I didn't break anything. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize Ms. Haruno was talking to me until she was an inch from my face.

Focus! She snarled.

I'm sorry, damn she was intimidating up close. What did you say?

Naruto needs your help in the bar.

I nodded and rushed out, on my way to the bar I tried to avoid Gaaras gaze, I was so embarrassed. I knew I should be happy he showed interest in me, but I just felt like a fish out of water. I had waited and hoped and wished he would show more interest in me then the flirting in the hallway and now that he did, I had no idea how to handle it.

Can you fetch a case of beer and some white wine? Naruto shouted to me from the other side of the bar.

Sure, do you have the key?

Ms. Haruno was very strict about the key to the bar and the liquor cabinet. She had a spare one and the other was usually locked away in her office, when the bar was open only the bartender was allowed down in the liquor cabinet. Something no one cared about. I had lost count of how many times I had fetched beer or wine or some other kind of booze for Naruto and Kiba.

No Kiba has it, he said as he traded places with Kiba so he could swipe a card and give the receipt to an overly refreshed elder gentleman.

I watched Kiba work for a moment, he really fitted in working in the bar. He loved it, the speed and the intensity. It was almost impossible to interrupt him when he had gotten his steam up.

Kiba! He didn't hear me, I wasn't surprised. KIBA!

You have to touch him, honey, Naruto said and wiped his hands on the cloth hanging from his belt. He doesn't react to anything else when he's concentrated on the costumers.

Wonderful, I muttered and squeezed past my best friend. I placed my hand on the small of Kibas back. Hey, Kiba?

Too high up, sexy, he said and winked at me.

Ha-ha very funny, I said and rolled my eyes. The key?

Yeah, my right pocket.

Do you really mean I have to get it myself?

Yeah, I'm busy, he stretched behind me reaching for a bottle and for a second his face was right next to mine. I could smell the mint of his chewing gum.

Sighing I shoved my hand down his a little too tight pants in an effort to get the key as fast as I could, unfortunately Kiba decided to turn and get another bottle, trapping my hand in his pocket.

Was it just the key you wanted or are you trying to get frisky? He whispered in my ear as he got the bottle.

I just want the key, but you can't stand still! I hissed back.

Easy, sexy. I offered you to follow me home, then you can feel my pockets all you want.

I groaned as my fingers closed around the key and I yanked my hand out of his pocket so fast his hip followed the motion and he almost spilled the drink he was making.

You know where to put it later, he grinned and gave me a pat on my but again.

Yeah, sure, whatever, I had to admit I thought he was funny and I didn't really mind his harassment.

Hauling a case of beer up the stairs wasn't the easiest thing I'd done. The effing kitchen had monopoly on the elevator and the booze was in the cellar. Fan-fricking-tastic. Eventually I got the beer and the wine up to the bar and while I was carrying the wine Gaara snuck up behind me. He didn't say anything but he stroke my back as he passed and sent shivers down my body.

Wonderful! Naruto exclaimed happily as I dumped the wine on the counter. What took you so long?

The kitchen had dibs on the elevator, I said and stretched my aching arm muscles.

Nice, he smiled and returned to his work.

I just stuck out my tongue and gave him the key.

Here, you put this in Kibas pocket.

You serious? He made you take it out of his pocket?

Yeah, no it's not funny, but I laughed with him and joined Sakura.

Noting of importance happened for the next hour, Temari found someone she left early with and Kankuro was drunk off his ass and made a fool of himself. I kept a discreet eye on Gaara, and more than once he caught me staring. Twice he smiled and my knees went weak, damn he was hot.

Stop staring, Sakura whispered.

I'm not!

Yes, you are.

Blushing I focused on the bar. Kiba flirted with some woman drinking a glass of wine and Naruto was cleaning up. He waved and tapped his wrist twice. I checked my clock and it was one, time to get everyone to leave. As we herded the peoples out of the venue Gaara leaned over and whispered in my ear.

I'll be waiting.

I smiled shyly and nodded, what else could I do? His mind was made up. When everyone (except Gaara to Ms. Harunos sorrow) was outside and the doors was locked we started getting everything ready. The tables and chairs were back in place, every glass, plate and cutlery was in the dishwasher. Kiba and Naruto had cleaned the bar and locked it. Everything was finished in record time and I was more nervous than ever.

Do you know why Gaara is still here? Naruto asked as we had fetched our jackets.

He's giving me a ride home, I said quietly.

Whaaaaaat? And you did not tell me? He was almost jumping with excitement.

Sorry.

Yeah, whatever. I would be mad at you if you hadn't been crushing on him so hard.

I bumped him with my hip and smiled. Naruto smiled back and looked through his unread messages.

Dammit! He moaned and shoved his phone back into his coat pocket. Sasukes working late, again! Now I have to walk home!

Just as he said it we came out to the parking lot where Gaara was waiting on me. When he saw me he smiled and raised one hand.

Can I crash at your place? Naruto asked quickly.

Yeah, sure.

He smirked and gave me a quick hug.

Awesome, and I'm sorry.

For what? The hyperactive blonde confused me sometimes.

This, he said as he sprinted towards the black car, me trailing after. Yo! Gaara! I'll catch a ride with you!

Gaara looked at me with a questioning look. I just shrugged, there's no point to try and stop Naruto when he's gotten an idea in his head. He seldom backed down on anything, it was his "way of life" as he liked to remind anyone that complained.

Why? Gaara simply said.

I'm sleeping at her place, he said and nodded towards me.

You can walk, Gaaras usually pale eyes grew dark.

Oh! No! You don't know, it's okay! Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he opened the door and wiggled his way into the back. I'm gay and have a boyfriend. So I'm no threat to you, besides she's…

Naruto! I interrupted him. Horrified. Shut up!

Oh, right! Sorry!

Gaara just looked at me confused this time but eventually shrugged. After he had helped me in he closed the door behind me and walked around the car so he could drive us home. Naruto had put his headphones on as soon as Gaara drove off the parking lot, and now his thumps were flying over his phone. No doubt in an angry text fight with Sasuke again, which would lead to aggressive make up sex later. And I really hoped they didn't lend my apartment for it again, I had not rejoiced over the fact that they were so loud not even headphones could drown out the sounds.

Does he sleep over often? Gaara broke the silence and gave me a quick glance.

Kind of, every time we work late and Sasuke can't pick us up he crashes at my place. He doesn't like sleeping alone.

He shares your bed? His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Sometimes, but mostly he sleeps on my couch, I saw how Gaara relaxed and that made my heart flutter. He was jealous on Naruto! You know he's gay.

Gaara just nodded and slowed to a stop in his parking lot outside our apartment building. I poked Naruto and he nodded, still absorbed by his phone, and the fight he was having with his boyfriend.

I'll go ahead! Naruto said and sprinted towards the port, already looking for his spare key to my apartment.

Gaara and I started walking in a slower pace and we were so close I almost felt the heat radiating off of him.

I'm sorry about the free passenger, I said and pulled my own keys from my pocket.

It's okay, this time. But I want you for myself.

His comment shocked me and I turned towards him about to ask what he meant when his hand closed around my neck. As he leaned forward I could feel my heart race. This time he was going to kiss me, no doubt and I did the only thing my blanked out mind could think of. I shoved my bag in his face.

Thanksfortherideseeyouaroundbye! I don't think I've ever unlocked the port and made my way to my apartment door so fast in my life.

I didn't have to open my door, when Naruto heard me coming up the stairs he opened it for me and dragged me inside.

Did he kiss you? He almost screamed. Of course he did! It's so obvious that he likes you! Oh, I'm so happy for you! We'll double date! I bet…

I shoved my bag in his face, I said as I leaned against the closed door.

You did what now? I swear I could hear his jaw hit the floor.

He was going to kiss me and I panicked, so I shoved my bag in his face.

Naruto groaned and gave me a light tap on the head.

Why?

I don't know, I just… He's so handsome and rich and wonderful and out of my league.

Bullshit! He'd be lucky…

Shut up! I hushed him as I heard Gaara walking up the stairs.

Usually I could hear his steps go past my door and up the stairs. I lived on the second floor and Gaara on the seventh, but this time the steps stopped. Naruto almost screamed with joy and I slapped a hand over his mouth.

Please, I whispered. Just go to my bedroom and keep your mouth shut.

Naruto nodded slowly and as I released him the knocks on my door echoed through my body. When I opened the door Gaara stood leaning on the doorframe, and he didn't say a word.

Did I forget someth…

Once again his hand closed around my neck, harder this time. His other hand secured around my wrist, making it impossible for me to shove my bag in his face again. When he kissed me my knees went weak and he had to release my wrist and wrap his arm around my waist to keep me from falling. I melted against him, never wanting the feel of his lips on mine to stop. I twisted my fingers through his red hair and used the grip to pull him closer, which earned a deep groan and teeth against my bottom lip. He pulled me even closer and stroke my lips with his tongue, asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. Just when we were getting to the best part (him pushing me up against the frame of my door) he stopped and pulled away. Reluctantly I released him and he smiled.

Good night, he said and gave me a small kiss before he walked up the stairs towards his apartment.

**Alcohol leads to all kinds of tom-foolery**

Naruto and I sat up all night talking about the kiss, well I called it a kiss but Naruto called it a hungry bear fight. At least that's what he said it sounded like.

Sooo when are you seeing each other again? He said as he sat down on my couch, a tea mug in each hand.

I don't know, you eavesdropped so you should know that the only thing he said was good night.

The hyperactive blonde sipped his tea and grimaced when he burned his tongue.

Maybe, I said slowly. He just wanted to get laid, and with you here he couldn't.

Puh-lease, he said, placed his mug on the living room table and crawled over to me. If he wanted to get his dick wet he would've fucked Ino. She made it really clear she would bend over backwards to get inside his pants.

Once or twice a month someone in our social circle would host a party where everyone was there. Well used to be anyway. Before the SCC became so huge the sand siblings used to party with us. The last time Gaara joined us Ino hadn't left him alone, she flirted, tried to dance with him and almost groped him. We had a huge fight about it the day after, she knew I was crushing hard on him and still she all but raped him.

Aren't you a vulgar one? I said as he laid his head in my lap.

Please, you should hear Kiba when he's pissed, he said and closed his eyes. Stroke my hair honey.

I smiled at my stupid nickname as I tried to stroke his hair. He'd been hitting the hair wax pretty hard again.

You know people have been asking if my name is honey.

Really? He half purred.

Yeah, since it's the only thing you call me.

I can call you something else, if you want.

Nah, it's cute and a hell of a lot better than the nickname you have for Sasuke.

Naruto grinned and as he yawned he put his arms around my waist.

What's wrong with sexy lovebutt?

Oh I don't have enough time to tell you what's wrong with sexy lovebutt.

He grinned again and pulled me down for a friendly kiss.

I love you, you know, he said and sighed happily.

Yeah I know.

If it doesn't work out with Gaara you can come live with me and Sasuke. You can have our kids and we'll live happily ever.

I laughed and slapped him lightly.

No I do not want to live with you!

Whyyyy? He said and pounced me. What's wrong with us?

I couldn't answer for laughing so much, he was sitting on my stomach and tickling me. The doorbell rang.

Saved by the bell, Naruto winked as he got off me and opened the door.

Outside was a fully uniformed police officer looking solemn and I managed to catch Naruto before he hit the floor. He clung to me as if his life depended on it, and for all I knew it did. The last time an officer had come to get Naruto Sasuke had been shot and was floating between life and death.

Naruto had been alone all his life. His father had died the night he was born and his mother had died giving birth to him. Sasuke was the only family Naruto had, of course he had me too but it wasn't the same thing. There wasn't a thing in this world Naruto loved more than Sasuke and when he had gotten shot Naruto didn't leave his side for weeks.

What happened? I said, trying to keep my voice steady for the blonde falling apart in my arms.

The officer looked confused at us for a second before he realized what he'd done.

Oh! No! Chief Uchiha is fine! He sent me to tell you his phone died and that his charger is at home. Unfortunately he won't be off until late tonight, an investigation is dragging on longer than expected.

I could feel Naruto relaxing in my arms, but I also felt the deep growl rising.

You will take me to him, Naruto said, his eyes dark and his voice like crackling thunder.

Once I had seen Naruto this outraged. A couple of years ago I had been assaulted on my way home. Luckily for me Naruto had been out that night too and he saved me. We had been best friends ever since.

Naruto, I tried but he just gave me a look that shut me up good.

The officer just nodded and started walking towards his car. Before Naruto left he turned to me, his usually light blue eyes sparkling with laughter was now dark obsidian.

Call me if Gaara does anything, okay? His voice hoarse.

I just nodded. He kissed me on the cheek and left.

Three week later I hadn't heard anything from Gaara, I hadn't even bumped into him in the stairs. God knows I tried, listening after his footsteps, looking for his car (it was always parked in his lot when I got home from work) and once I actually walked up to the seventh floor to knock on his door. But the second before my hand hit his door I changed my mind. Maybe it had just been a fling? Or maybe he'd just really wanted to get laid and Naruto saved me from a ton of heartache.

Tired of my own thoughts and my apartment I took my favorite book and went to my favorite bar. I would've called Naruto, but ever since the officer came to my apartment he'd been glued to Sasuke. Usually it wore off in a month (Sasuke had quite a habit of getting into dangerous situations, probably because he overrated his ability gravely) so all I could do was wait. I didn't mind having some time for myself every once in a while.

So here I was, reading and drinking a glass of wine. The waiter smiled at me and sat me down at my usual table, he didn't even ask what I wanted, he just brought the most chocolaty cake they had and a glass of my favorite wine.

Usually I drained the glass halfway through my cake and sometimes I'd order another glass, sometimes I didn't. This time I didn't, but the waiter came with another glass.

But I didn't order this, I said confused when he placed it in front of me.

I know, it's from the man in the bar.

The first thought that popped up in my head was that Gaara had finally gotten over whatever it was that made it impossible for him to talk to me, but of course it wasn't him. Actually nobody was in the bar, just the bartender standing with his back against me.

There's no one there, I said as the bartender turned around and gave me a big grin.

Laughing I gathered my things and walked up to the bar.

You're a sight for sore eyes sexy, Kiba said as I sat down.

I didn't know you worked here.

Started last week, he said and kissed my cheek. If you had bothered to return my calls you'd know.

I looked down into my glass and took a sip, I needed time to think of an excuse, but then I realized I didn't want to lie to Kiba.

I know, I've had a lot on my mind lately.

So I've noticed. How about we get shitfaced tonight? My treat?

His smile was so sweet I couldn't find it in me to say no. and why not? I knew he wouldn't use me if I got too drunk. At some of the parties we've been to together he'd taken care of me when I've gotten too drunk.

Sure, when do you get off? Realizing my turn of phrase I blushed.

Oh, we won't be having that kind of fun, sexy, he said and winked at me. An hour, then we can have something to eat and then drink and dance 'til morning. How 'bout that?

Sounds good, I said with a smile.

Kiba nodded and hurried off to take care of the people that just arrived. I watched him work for the next our and when the other bartender came and released him he gave me a big grin and went to change.

The new bartender gave me a new glass of wine ad said it was on order from Kiba, I just smiled and sipped it.

Give me some of that, Kiba said and put both his arms around me. I need to catch up.

He downed what was left of my wine and kissed me behind my ear.

Yo! Jiraiya, put down that pervy book and give us some booze and hot wings!

Get it yourself, the white haired man grunted and flipped the page.

Nah I'm off the clock, Kiba smiled and sat down next to me.

He was wearing a tight black shirt that really emphasized his muscles and light stone washed jeans. Damn he looked good, really good.

Yeah, yeah, Jiraiya muttered and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kiba immediately put five hot wings in his mouth when Jiraiya put the tray in front of us.

Careful, they're hot, he said and when Kibas eyes watered up and he spat them out in a napkin Jiraiya laughed. I see you figured that out.

Ha-ha very funny, Kiba said and drank the water Jiraiya handed him. You're buying the next round.

Jiraiya just sighed and pored me some more wine. I was started to get a little bit tipsy.

Give me three shots and a beer, Kiba smiled.

Once again the white haired bartender sighed, but gave his younger college what he wanted. Quickly Kiba tossed back the shots and took a few swallows of beer.

Whoa, I said at his rapid pace. Don't get a head of me.

Nah, I'm just catching up, the brown haired man laughed and threw his arm around me.

The following hour we downed enough alcohol to stay drunk a month, but I was happy. I was drunk enough to finally forget everything about Gaara and have a good time with Kiba. Sooner than I expected the dance floor opened and Kiba forced the last shot on me before we tossed our stuff at a cursing Jiraiya before we made our way to the dance floor.

I hadn't had this fun in a while, sweating we danced to the beat and laughed together as the music lifted us up, up, up. It was like a drug and it made me look at Kiba in another light. He had always been there for me, always supported me, always helped me. He was attracted to me and I was beginning to realize I was attracted to him too. Although I must have known somewhere back in my mind I wouldn't find his sexual harassment funny and cute if I hadn't been attracted to him. The beat slowed down and I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

What are you doing? He laughed in my ear as he put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

Dancing, I said, my mouth inches from his.

Mhm, his eyes darted from my eyes to my lips.

I just nodded and shifted my hips against his, making him wrap his arms around me as his breath hitched. And my way too intoxicated mind told me to kiss him. And why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I kiss him? Why shouldn't I give him a chance? He liked me and he was growing (literally) on me. So I did just that, and it wasn't one of those innocent pecks on the lips he always stole from me. No this one was hungry, openmouthed, teeth and tongue clashing.

He was surprised for a second, and then he grabbed my head with one hand and pressed me closer. The other hand held my hip in an iron grip as he pressed his own hips against me.

Wow, he moaned against my neck when we finally tore apart. He buried his face in my neck and took a deep breath. Just, wow.

What? I grinned and twisted my fingers in his hair.

I just never thought… I didn't… you… Just wow, he said with the biggest and happiest smile I had ever seen. Can I kiss you again?

I just nodded and pulled him closer. This time the kiss was more careful, he moved his lips slowly over mine. Taking his time getting to know every corner of my lips before he stroked my bottom lip gently with his tongue, asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. When his tongue gently touched mine I got butterflies in my stomach. He broke the kiss and that big smile never left his lips.

You're wonderful, he said and stroke my cheek.

You're drunk, I said and gave him a light peck on the mouth.

And you're not? he said and kissed my neck, making goose bumps running up and down my spine.

Shut up, I growled and matched the kiss he'd given me, only I bit harder.

He growled and grabbed my ass, earning a surprised yelp from me. As he rocked his hips against mine, he attacked my neck turning me on like never before. I was putty in his hands, melting against him. With one hand in his hair the other hand sneaked in under his shirt, feeling the smooth hot skin of his hips.

Be careful with that hand of yours, he growled against my neck.

Or what? I said with a moan as my fingers slipped into the waist of his boxers.

He growled and pressed me even closer to him, making it impossible for me to not feel how turned on he was. Without saying anything he grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the edge of the dance floor.

Where are we going? I giggled.

My place, his voice was dark and husky as he grabbed our stuff from the bar.

I was too drunk and too horny to ever stop to think that maybe I was doing a mistake. The second we landed in his big bed I was tearing at his clothes. Quickly I got his shirt off and when he pulled my dress over my head I was working on his trousers. Soon we were just in our underwear, grinding against each other. His hands were caressing my breasts through my bra and my mouth was connected to his neck.

Just take it off! I moaned as he nibbled at the fabric of my bra.

Patience, he laughed and placed his hand against my mound.

Moaning I moved against his hand, hoping to create some of that much wanted friction.

Needy much? he kissed me hard as he slipped his hand inside my pants. God, you're wet.

I looked away, did he have to be so embarrassing? But the gentle touch made me buck in his hand with anticipation, fuck I wanted him bad.

Suddenly he sighed and rolled off me. Breathing hard he threw one arm over his face. First I was worried that he'd cum, but I could see the almost pulsating hard on in his boxers. No way he could be that big after he'd cum.

Why'd you stop? I asked as I crawled closer.

I can't do this, he said quietly.

I laughed and crawled on top of him, grinding down on his hips, making him moan.

I think you can.

He growled and threw us around, pressing me down in the bed. I pressed myself closer to him, he wasn't close enough.

He sighed again and kissed my forehead.

No I really can't do this.

Why? I said and crawled into his arms.

I can't have sex with you when I can smell the alcohol on your breath. I don't want to do anything you'll end up regretting.

But I won't…

If you won't, then we can wait until we sober up.

I moaned and placed my head on his chest.

I guess, but it will be hard falling asleep.

No kidding, he said and placed my hand on his rock hard erection.

I started caressing him through his boxers and he moaned against my hair.

Don't, he said and placed his hand on mine. Please.

Okay, but promise we'll fuck first thing in the morning.

Oh if you still want to there's no stopping me, he whispered in my ear and gave my mound a rough caress.

Hey! if I can't touch you, you can't touch me!

Sorry sexy, good night, he said with the sexiest voice I've ever heard as he kissed me gently.

Sleep came easily then I thought, well after both our libidos came down to a bearable level and soon I slept in his arms, the happiest I had been since Gaara kissed me.

**Dehydration from just alcohol isn't enough**

I woke to a massive headache, rolling around in the king sized bed I snapped my eyes wide open. Where the hell was I? And how the hell did I get here? A sudden movement next to me froze me up. No, no, no, no, no! Don't tell me Kiba blew me off last night and I followed some stranger home! Slowly I turned towards the other body in the bed and was so relieved I almost cried. Next to me Kiba was sleeping on his back with an arm over his face and the night before came flooding back to me. I had kissed him, at first I freaked out but quickly calmed down again. The same thought I had had the night before struck me, why shouldn't I give him a chance? God knew he was growing on me and I really felt comfortable in his company. When I stretched my tired body I realized I still had my bra on, carefully I slid out of bed and noticed I still had my underwear on. Although the scattered clothes in the bedroom (my dress was hanging off the ceiling fan) looked like we had been in a hurry to remove them I didn't think we had had sex, it didn't feel like it and my hair wasn't such a mess. When I found the black shirt Kiba had worn yesterday I peeled my bra off (ouch) and put the shirt on. It smelled like him, and a little like sweat, but I didn't really mind. Shit I was really beginning to like him. Crawling back into bed I smiled at the small twitch in his nose, it almost looked like he was going to start sniffing around like a bloodhound.

Giggling I yawned and put my head on his chest. The arm over his face wrapped around me and practically pulled me on top of him.

Hey! I giggled and a second later realized he did it in his sleep. The butterflies in my stomach made me feel like such a dork.

My outburst made his eyelids flutter open and when those beautiful chocolate brown eyes focused on me he gave me a grin.

Morning wonderful, he said as the other arm wrapped around me.

Good morning, I smiled and kissed him on the nose.

Too high up sexy, he said and smirked.

Ha-ha very funny, I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

Don't do that, he said in a low playful growl.

I just smiled and stuck my tongue out again. He captured my mouth in an open mouth kiss as he rolled over, trapping me beneath him. He traced his tongue along my jaw and it sent shivers down my spine.

Isn't that my shirt? he said and tugged at the collar.

Maybe, I said and pulled him closer for another kiss.

Trying to seduce me? he mumbled against my neck.

Maybe, I moaned.

He pressed his hips against me making us both moan, but he sighed and rolled off me.

What are you doing? I said and sat up.

Too hung over, he said and pulled me closer. Damn, how much did we drink last night?

No idea, I said with a sigh. Way too much.

Yeah, do you remember anything from last night?

No not really, the last thing I remember is kissing you, I said with a blush.

Oh you missed the best part of yesterday then, he said with a grin.

I looked up at him confused for a moment until I remembered the way our clothes were scattered.

Did we really have sex?

What's with the disappointed tone? He said with a fake pout.

No it's not that, I just didn't remember where I was and I saw the clothes and I didn't think…

Calm down, baby, he laughed and messed up my hair. I said no.

Really? I looked at him with doubt.

Yeah, really! I didn't want you to be drunk off your sweet little ass the first time I fucked you. We did however have quite the awesome dry hump.

He was telling the truth, damn he was so much sweeter than I thought. And the fact he'd turned me down last night turned me on.

Then you have to show me what I missed out on yesterday, I said as seductively I could.

Kiba growled and kissed me hard. His rough hands caressing my breasts through the thin fabric of my borrowed shirt making me moan in his mouth. He got on top of me, wrapping both my legs around his hips as he grinded against me, moaning with me this time. I stroked his back, making my way down to that ass you just wanted to take a bite out of and gave it a squeeze, pressing his raging hard on closer to my core.

Not playing fair, he moaned against my lips as he pulled the shirt off me.

Embarrassed I tried to cover them, but he pinned my arms above my head.

Don't, he said and nuzzled them, lazily dragging his tongue over my nipple. You're beautiful.

I blushed and pressed my chest closer to his, making him take as much of my breast in his mouth as he could. Releasing my breast with a wet pop he continued dragging his tongue down my body. He stopped to nibble on my hips and I was almost losing it, I wanted him so bad I couldn't feel the extreme headache I'd woken up with.

Fuck, he moaned and rolled of me, Fuuuuuck!

What's wrong? I panted and stroke his back.

I have the biggest hangover of my life, blue balls from yesterday and you're here and I can't do nothing, he complained into the pillow.

I just laughed and got out of the bed, in the bathroom I found a couple of Advil's and filled his toothbrush cup with water.

Here, I said and poked him with my knee.

He rolled over and smiled at the tablets I was holding.

You're an angel, he said and swallowed the pills.

No I'm horny, I said and straddled him.

He moaned and gripped my hips, making me move against him. I leaned in and kissed him, forcing my tongue into his mouth. He moved his hands from my hips to my breast and I moaned in his mouth again.

Please, I whispered and lay down next to him, sliding my hand inside his boxers.

As my hand closed around his erection he pulled me into a heated kiss followed by biting down on my neck so hard I was sure I was going to bruise. He growled deep and tore my underwear off, his fingers brushed against my wet core and I moaned, tightening my grip on his erection.

To hell with it, he said breathless and tore off his boxers. I don't care how big a headache I have, we're going to fuck.

I moaned in agreement as he slipped a finger inside me. Moving against his finger I sped up my pace on his shaft and rubbed my thumb over the head, making him attack my neck and ear as he inserted another finger. When he pulled out his fingers I almost cried out loud in frustration.

Easy, sexy, he grunted and removed my hand.

Stop this fucking foreplay then!

He just smirked and started pushing into me, when he was completely in me I started moving my hips against him, making sure he didn't stop moving until we both found that sweet release. He moaned against my mouth followed by a set of rough kisses against my neck. His moves became twitchier and I moaned in disappointment.

Not yet, I moaned against his shoulder as his fingers fount my swollen bundle of nerves.

I'm so sorry, he grunted and kissed me softly. After last night I can't hold on much longer.

I just smiled and attached my lips to his neck. Sucking and biting. If I won't able to finish at least he would have a hickey as punishment.

His breathing came out in short grunts and soon he released a long moan and pressed himself so deep in me he possibly could. Pulling out he rolled to the side, panting hard.

I'm so sorry, he said and stroked my cheek. I will make it up to you.

Oh, yes you will, I laughed and kissed him. I need a shower.

Kiba smiled and stroked my core and I twitched, still aching for release. He smiled and smelled his fingers. Damn he was nasty sometimes.

I don't think so, you smell pretty damn good.

Gross!

Really? He said, one eyebrow raised. Then I guess this is pretty gross too.

He kissed me quickly and ran his tongue along my jaw. Kissing down my neck, stopping to suck on my collarbone. Slowly he made his way down to my inner thigh, breathing hot air over my core.

Stop fucking teasing! I cried as he kissed closer and closer to my core, but not touching it.

But its gross, he grinned and licked my folds, making me cry out in pleasure. You're delicious.

I moaned, both out of pleasure and embarrassment. He returned to kissing my thigh, not giving me the attention I so desperately craved. Pushing me over the edge I grabbed his head and shoved his face to the spot I wanted.

I love the way you think, he smirked. Itadakimasu!

I moaned when his tongue connected to me, pressing my hips down towards him. He gripped my hip with one hand to keep me from moving, the other hand came up to my core and started teasing. Rubbing his finger around my opening and circling my clit with his tongue he was slowly driving me insane. Just when it started to hurt because I wanted release so much he shoved two fingers in me. Pleasure pulsated through my body as he moved his fingers in sync with his tongue rubbing my clit. In record time I came. He slowly removed his fingers as he eased me down from my high and pulled me into a kiss, I could taste myself on him.

Now we both need a shower, he smirked and tossed me over his shoulder.

Put me down! I laughed.

No, I like the view I have from here, he said and spanked me.

Laughing he gently put me down in the shower and turned on the water. It was freezing.

It's freezing!

Yeah, it takes some time to heat up, he grinned.

Pouting I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cold water. He screamed just as I had, but it was getting warmer. Leaning over me he pressed me against the tile wall and kissed me. Soon I could feel something big, hard and warm poking my thigh. Reaching down I grabbed his searing hot erection and rubbed myself against it, surprised I was ready to go again so shortly after release.

Kiba moaned and pressed himself closer to me, lifting me up against the wall, his erection pressing against my core.

No, I moaned and almost laughed at the devastated face Kiba made.

You can't be fucking serious, he moaned against my neck, I could almost feel his need pulsating against my core.

Oh, I'm dead serious, I said and wrapped my legs around his back. Mr. 30-second-fuck.

I could see the anger flash in his eyes and for a second I thought I'd taken it too far. I didn't mean to upset or hurt him. But the anger passed quick and was replaced with mischief.

So that's the real reason you're saying no? he said in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. Why not give me a chance to prove you wrong?

I couldn't answer, I was too busy trying my best not to push down on that beautiful dick of his when he started nibbling at my neck and collarbone. He continued downwards and gave my breasts the same kind of attention, sucking and biting on my nipples until they were almost as hard as he was. I could feel his smirk as I moaned so lout it echoed.

So how do you want it? Give me another chance or not? He pressed himself so close the head slid inside me.

N-no, I whispered in a broken pant.

Really? He chuckled and moved his hips, making the head slide in and out.

Yes, I was so close, but I refused to let him know, I might be a little too stubborn.

Yes? He smiled and slid in a little bit more than the head.

No, you know what I mean, I moaned against his shoulder.

Fine, your call, he smiled and slit out of me before placing both my feet on the shower floor. Just shower it is.

I moaned in frustration and leaned my head against his muscular chest. He laughed again and gave me a quick kiss on the head before he moved me aside.

Picking up a bottle of shampoo he started lathering up his hair, but he accidently (yeah right, bastard did it on purpose) took too much and the foam was running down his muscular chest and perfect abs. I did not dare look further down, knowing I would probably beg him to take me.

What are you staring at? He grinned.

Just hand me the damn shampoo, I muttered.

I started to lather up my own hair and it felt so good. Besides it smelled like Kiba so I wasn't about to complain that he didn't have conditioner. When I had rinsed out my hair and de-tangled it as best as I could I took the body wash from him. Kiba was probably the only man I knew who admitted using body wash (well except Naruto). When I was using the body was on my chest I heard a deep growling behind me and soon I was pressed up against Kibas chest, his erection rubbing against my core.

I can't wait anymore, he said in a dark voice. If I can't have you now you have to get out of the shower or I can't promise you I won't fuck you to kingdom come.

Pressing back against his chest I reached back and grabbed a fistful of his brown, wet hair.

I'm not going anywhere, I captured his lips in a heated kiss and with one re-angled thrust of his hips he was fully inside me.

He growled against my lips, biting me wherever he could reach as one hand roughly grabbed my breast and the other held my hip in a firm grip. Pressing me down on my knees he continued thrusting in me, now in full doggy style. The hand on my breast relocated to massaging my clit, every touch sending waves of pleasure through my body.

His hips was driving me crazy, it felt so good. Just as I was about to come, he removed his fingers and slowed his pace, keeping me just on the verge of release.

K-Kiba, please! It came out in a broken moan as he rammed harder in me. I can't take it anymore!

Growling he pulled out, lifted me up and pinned me against the wall. Now we were face to face and he didn't waste a second before ramming back into me. His lips connected to mine and his tongue forcefully entered my mouth.

You will have to wait for me this time, he whispered in my ear.

He sped up and I could feel the heat gathering on my lower abdomen, as if my entire being was gathering in that one spot he hit with every thrust.

Please, Kiba, I can't… I'm gonna… Kiba… it's… he cut off my attempts to speak with a soft kiss on my mouth, followed by a soft kiss on my forehead.

Open your eyes, love, he said softly. I want to see you when you come.

Forcing my eyes open I met his caring gaze just as the pleasure ripped through my body, making me cling to him as if my life depended on it. Soon after my big finish Kiba followed me, pressing me hard against the wall as he emptied himself inside me. Panting he sat down on the floor with me in his lap, still inside me.

So, he said and leaned his head against mine. Did I make up for earlier or do I have to try again?

Oh, you're so full of yourself! I laughed and kissed him.

We remained in the shower until Kibas legs fell asleep.

**Taking a turn for the worse**

I stayed in Kibas bed for the next few days. We didn't do anything then cuddle, watch movies and eat ramen from the shop Naruto loved so much. Oh, and we had sex, lots and lots and LOTS of sex.

I have to go home! I giggled and tried to get Kiba to let go of me.

No you don't, he said and nuzzled my neck.

Yes I do! I have work tomorrow!

Me too, but's it's just a conference dinner. No biggie.

I have to get my clothes, I squealed as he started tickling me.

You can borrow mine, I have extra.

Rolling my eyes I kissed him and rolled us around, getting me on top.

I can't wear your clothes! Your shirt alone is big enough for me to wear as a dress! Besides I have no clean underwear.

You can go without, he grinned and grinded his hips against mine. That would be so sexy! My shirt and nothing else!

He pulled me down into a heated kiss and started to remove the shirt I'd threw on when the ramen man came with our food.

Not to work!

But here? He hummed hopeful.

Maybe some time, I said stopped his hands. But not today, I really have to get home.

He put on a fake pout and let me get out of bed. As I removed his shirt and put on my own clothes I realized I probably had a hundred missed calls from Naruto. Moaning I put my dead cell in my bag.

Kiba rolled out of bed and put both his arms around me, rocking us from side to side.

I would give you a ride home, but Hana has my car.

It's okay, I can take the bus, I smiled as we slowly made our way to the front door.

Next time I'll give you a ride, he spun me around on his arms and started kissing me.

I had managed to get my shoes on, but Kibas mouth on mine made it almost impossible to open the door and leave. Slowly I could feel him started dragging me back towards his bedroom.

Kiba! I laughed and broke free from his embrace.

It was worth a try, he grinned and unlocked the door for me. Bye, sexy.

He pushed me gently out of his apartment and I could hear the lock click in place behind me.

I know I'm irresistible, but walk that sweet ass away from me now! Kibas voice was muffled through the door.

Weirdo! I laughed and as I walked away I could've sworn I heard a faint howling.

In time for work I relaxed as I put away my jacket in my locker. I didn't even get out of the changing room before Naruto had me pinned against the wall.

Where the hell have you been? He snarled.

Oooh, he was pissed. I didn't think he would flip that much, I mean he hadn't answered much of my calls or texts. So I recon it was no biggie that I had been unreachable for the last 48 hours.

Look who's talking! You haven't answered my calls either! So before you get your panties in a twist make sure I can reach you!

Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed. He released me and laughed.

Your right! Sorry! Let's get some work done!

Laughing I followed him to the big venue to get the layout of the day.

Ms. Haruno was standing in the center along with everyone else, her hands full with papers.

So were going to be on floor 2 today, set the table for 150, double wine glasses, coffee the usual.

She tossed the liquor key to Naruto.

Since Mr. Inuzuka isn't here, you have to get all the wine up by yourself, she said with a smile and Naruto moaned. White to the appetizers and red to main.

The door behind us slammed up and we all turned around to see Kiba running towards us, buttoning his vest and his tie hanging undone around his neck. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up past his elbows as usual, Ms. Haruno saw it and pushed her lips but let it slide. It was just a normal dinner service, so we didn't have to follow the dress code like slaves.

I'm glad you could grace us with your presence Mr. Inuzuka, Ms. Haruno said her voice dripping with irony.

Sorry I'm late! Hana dropped Akamaru off last night and I had to get him to mothers. He's still just a pup and can't be home alone for so long.

Because you're late, our boss said with a creepy smile. Naruto and Neji have bar duty tonight.

You could see Kiba deflate with disappointment.

Now get to it!

We scattered, Naruto and Neji went down the stairs to get the wine and the rest of us started collecting glasses, cutlery, linen and so forth and so on.

Hey Hinata! I said and felt someone lingering behind me, I didn't even have to look to know who it was. What's everyone getting?

W-well, Ino and Sakura gets the glasses, I'm getting the coffee and Tenten is getting the cutlery, she looked down, damn she was shy! S-so maybe you and Kiba can get the linen?

Yeah sure! Kiba threw an arm around me. We'll take care of that!

Hinata nodded and started pressing her index fingers together, something she always did when she wanted to say something.

What is it, sweetie? I said and did my best to not lean into Kiba.

Uh K-Kiba your tie, her voice got quieter. Ms. Haruno might…

Kiba looked down and grinned towards the shy girl.

Thanks! I had completely forgotten!

Hinata smiled shyly before Kiba steered me towards the stairs. We barely made it down the stairs before he had me pinned up against the wall, kissing me.

I missed you, he whispered before attacking my lips again.

Kiba, wait, I said and pushed him away from me. Not here.

Fine, he muttered and then grinned. The second our shifts is over then.

Sounds good, I smiled and gave him a light peck on the mouth.

He grabbed my ass and grinded his hips against mine for a second before letting me go, walking a head of me to the linen closet. We got the tablecloths and the napkins and there might have been some light kissing in the elevator up to floor 2. We helped with the cutlery when we were done with the tablecloths and soon it wasn't much left to do but fold those god forsaken napkins. Floor 2 always had white cloths and purple napkins folded in the bird of paradise style. Just as the biggest venue always had white cloths and white napkins folded as standing fans.

Hey sexy, Kiba said and bumped me with his hip. Do you follow me home tonight?

No, I said and without looking at him started on a new napkin. But if you play your cards right, you might get to follow me home.

A large thud behind me made me twist my head around and meet Narutos confused gaze. He started walking towards me, not taking his eyes of me and if it had been a movie the jaws theme would be getting louder and louder.

I take it you haven't told him? Kiba whispered.

Nope.

Good luck, he said as Naruto was dragging me to the more secluded part of the venue.

What the hell? Naruto said, never letting go of my wrist. You have a lot to explain.

So I did just that, explained. Although I left out almost everything from the last 48 hours, I didn't think Naruto needed to know just how much we'd fucked.

But what about Gaara? Naruto was stunned.

What about him? I sighed. I still have a crush on him, but I really don't know anything about him. Besides it's been almost a month, I can't wait forever for someone who might just have been after an easy fuck.

True, the blonde finally released my arm. So you and Kiba, huh?

Yeah, I blushed.

Well, he does have an ass you'd like to take a bite out of. My guess is that you already have?

I blushed more and he laughed at me.

The night couldn't get more horrifying. I failed at everything I tried to do. I dropped a couple of wine glasses, shards everywhere followed by a dropped plate, food everywhere. Ms. Haruno screamed at me followed by a chewing out by one of the guests that hadn't told us he was allergic. He screamed so much Kiba and Naruto actually came to back me up while Tenten fetched Ms. Haruno.

I just want to go home! I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to get the fucking dessert Ms. Haruno promised the screaming customer.

Doing my best not to cry I waited for the dessert, closing my eyes I could feel the tears burning in my eyes.

You okay, beautiful? Strong arms closed around me.

I couldn't take anymore. Kibas touch was enough for everything to come crashing down. If he hadn't been holding me I'd fallen over.

Shhhh, he said and turned me around, resting his lips against my forehead. It's all right, he's an idiot.

I hope you're not talking about me, I couldn't help but laugh when Naruto tapped my shoulder. Do you want me to take the dessert to him?

I nodded and let go of Kiba so I could hug and kiss my best friend. Naruto smiled and winked before disappearing up towards floor 2.

Don't cry, Kiba said and dried my tears with a gentle thumb. I want you to be happy.

Not with those idiots! And all that glass I broke, and the plate…

Shit happens, he cut me off. The first time I worked here I dropped a bowl of steaming hot soup in a guests lap. We had to call for medics.

Seriously? I said and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeats.

Yeah, I really thought Ms. Haruno was firing me that night.

I can understand that, why didn't she?

She placed me in the bar and I got the chance to redeem myself.

I laughed, only a mad man would fire Kiba from anything with a bar. He hugged me tight and kissed me again.

Come now, beautiful, time to wait for them to leave.

Hand in hand we walked up to floor 2 again. Fortunately most of them had left already. While Kiba and I had been standing in the kitchen the rest of them had served coffee.

Thank you! I said and hugged everyone.

It's okay, we figured you wanted a break, Sakura winked at me.

So you're okay with me and Kiba? I whispered to Sakura when we were alone.

Oh honey he's all yours, she smiled.

I smiled and took the tray she held out to me. Together we started to clear the tables and to my big surprise I didn't drop anything. Pulling the dirty table cloths I sighed. Finally done!

So some of you did excellent work today, Ms. Haruno said. And some not so much.

Naruto took one of my hands and Kiba placed his hand on the small of my back. It felt good to know they both were there for me.

Let's get it together for next time, all right? She smiled and we scattered.

Don't listen to mom, Sakura said in the locker room. She's so full of it.

I just smiled. The only thing I could think of was the man waiting for me on the parking lot. Grabbing my bag I tossed a quick "goodbye" over my shoulder and rushed out.

Hey, sexy, Kiba said and put his arm around me. So, did I play my cards right?

Yeah you did, I smiled and put my arm around his waist.

He smiled and kissed me on my head.

Mom is dropping Akamaru off any second, since I'm free tomorrow it's no use for them to watch my dog.

I nodded and he pulled me in for a kiss. Laughing I grabbed his tie (now hanging undone around his neck) and used it to deepen the kiss. A sudden honking behind us almost made me scream out loud.

Do you want your dog or should I circle the block so you can finish? A woman with bushy brown hair popped her head out of the window of a back sedan.

Hi mom, Kiba said and waved. No I want my dog.

He walked over and opened the back door and out jumped a white little thing with brown spots on his ears. Yapping and licking every inch of Kiba he could reach. He laughed and scooped up the pup and waved goodbye to the sedan already disappearing down the road.

So this is Akamaru, Kiba said and held him out to me.

Hi, baby, I said and scratched him behind his ear.

The dog yipped happily and wagged his tail. Kiba grinned and put him down, he didn't need a leach, Akamaru didn't leave Kibas side.

We started walking towards my apartment and Kiba threw his arm around me again. Akamaru was running around and sniffing, doing his business and when he stopped to relive his bowels Kiba pulled me into another deep kiss. He untucked my shirt and sneaked and I got butterflies in my stomach when his warm hands touched my skin. Once more I used his tie to deepen the kiss.

A siren pierced the quiet night and we tore away from each other, frightened by the harsh loud noise.

Break if off lovers! The patrol cars speaker sparked to life. No hanky panky on the streets!

My jaw dropped, NEVER have I been stopped for kissing in the streets! Then I recognized the voice.

Dammit Naruto! I laughed.

Hey lovers, he smirked. Want a ride?

Sure, I said and leaned into the window. Hey Sasuke.

Hey, he said in a monotone voice.

I opened the door and got in, Kiba right behind me with Akamaru in his hands.

Finally home I stepped out of my shoes and tossed my jacket and bag in my sofa. I was too tired to really care right now. Kiba followed suit and dumped his big bag on the sofa.

What's with the bag? I asked as Kiba pulled me closer.

It's an overnight bag, he smiled both his hands on my vest, unbuttoning it. And Akamarus food.

Really? I said and removed the vest.

Yeah, I'm free tomorrow so I don't plan on getting out of bed.

I work tomorrow, I said as his lips closed around my earlobe.

So? Does that mean I have to leave?

No not really, I melted into his touch.

Good, cause you're not getting any sleep tonight.

I giggled and pulled Kiba towards the bedroom. Sober this time we tore at each other's clothes, shredding the uniform piece by piece. When we both were in our underwear we paused for air.

What about Akamaru? I panted as Kiba caressed my breasts through the fabric of my bra.

Hey! you're not supposed to think about my dog! Kiba laughed and nibbled at my collarbone.

I'm not! Gross! I just don't want him to see something that might scar him for life!

Oh seeing you naked can't scar anyone for life, Kiba purred and unclasped my bra.

Ha-ha very funny, I smiled and grinded up towards him, making him moan against my skin.

Just as I slipped my hand inside his boxers to feel that wonderful erection the doorbell rang. Loud and sharp.

Really? Kiba said and rolled off me. Now?

Probably Naruto, I said and checked my phone. But he hasn't called.

Worried that something might have happened I put on Kibas shirt, making him whistle as I made my way to the door.

Honey what's wro… I stopped mid-sentence. Outside my door was Gaara.

Hey, he said.

I didn't know what to say, Gaara was the last person I was expecting to see right now. He was looking tired, the expensive suit all wrinkled and an impressive stubble growing in his chin.

W-what are you doing here? I stuttered.

I live here.

I know, but I meant what are you doing at my doorstep?

Is that any way to greet me? he smirked and leaned closer.

I blanked out. I had no idea what I should to, I wanted to kiss him and I didn't want him to kiss me. The feelings I tried to put aside and get rid of were beginning to surface again and I was afraid. Kiba was in my bedroom waiting for me and I was here, trying to find a way out of the situation I was currently in.

Luckily Akamaru saved me with a couple quick barks, snapping me out of it. I took a step back and Gaara straightened his back. Unfortunately he saw my movement as an invitation.

Babe? Kibas voice came closer. You all right?

Turning around I was relieved to see that he had thrown his pants back on. Somehow I didn't want Gaara to understand what we had been doing, but with me in Kibas shirt and him in just trousers it wasn't that hard to understand.

Hey, man, Kiba said relaxed and placed his arm around me, although his arm was all but relaxed. What are you doing here?

Oh you have company, Gaara didn't even acknowledge Kibas presence.

Eeeeeeehhhhh… was all I could say as Kibas arm hardened around me.

Good night, Gaara smiled and started walking up to his apartment.

Kiba closed the door with his foot and pressed me up against the wall. He started kissing me, but now he was rough, almost violent.

Kiba, please, it hurts.

He let me go almost as if I'd said he'd burned me. He opened and closed his mouth not knowing what he should say.

I should go, he finally said.

No! surprised at my own outburst I placed my hand over his cheek. Please don't go.

But…

Please, I don't want you to leave. What if he comes back?

What if he does? Kiba said, his eyes flashing of jealousy. Would you have kissed him if I hadn't been here?

I-I don't know, I said quietly. You know I have a crush on him, but I want to be with you, but when he…

I couldn't sort out my thoughts so I took a deep breath and leaned my head against his chest.

I like you, I really, really do. So please stay.

He sighed and put both his arms around me.

How can I leave when you say something like that? He tipped my head up and for every word gave me a kiss. I really, really like you too.

We fell asleep with our arms around each other, but we couldn't finish what we had started earlier. None of us was up for it. My head was spinning with emotions and thoughts, I had no idea what to make of anything. Akamaru jumped up in my bed and laid down with a happy sigh between us. I scratched him behind his ear before drifting off to sleep.

**Kiba throws a world class hissy fit**

I don't think I've ever been so early for work before. With all the thoughts running around in my head I couldn't sleep and when Kiba wanted to kiss me goodbye I almost slammed the door in his face. What was I doing? A really wonderful man wanted me, was in my bed right now and I couldn't get away fast enough. Although I hated it, I was beginning to get second thoughts about Kiba, and at the same time I didn't want to lose him.

Hey! Ino smiled as I walked through the staff entrance. I didn't expect you to be early today, I saw who you walked home with yesterday.

Yeah, I blushed and closed my locker, tying the apron around my waist. But it got really complicated last night.

What? He didn't ask you to marry him? Or have his babies? Inos jaw hit the floor.

NO! where did you get those ideas?

Ino just shrugged and poured us coffee.

Gaara knocked at my door last night.

You serious? Ino almost shouted.

Yeah, Kiba got really jealous.

I could understand that, what did he want?

He tried to kiss me.

Oh. My. God! she gasped.

I know, the worst thing is that he knocked on the door when we were about to have sex.

Oh, that's just mean!

I smiled at her and outpoured all my thoughts and feelings. She sat across from me and nodded until I was finished.

So what are you gonna do?

I don't know, I sighed. Hopefully I'll be able to sort things out now when I have a little distance from them both.

Ino gave me a quick hug and went to unlock the front door.

The first few hours passed quickly, we had unusually many preordered bouquets and we had to work in tandem to not make the customers wait too long. As soon as it died down Ino sneaked out to call Shikamaru.

Looking through my phone I half expected to have at least a text from Kiba, or Gaara, but nothing, which were both a relieve and an disappointment. The bell above the door pulled my attention away from my phone and to the black-haired woman in a suit.

Oh miss Yuhi, I said surprised. How are you?

Just fine thanks, she smiled and looked through her phone.

Can I help you with something?

Yeah, she said and slipped her phone back in her purse. Mr. Gaara sent me here to pick up a bouquet for another secretary's birthday, but he didn't specify what kind of flowers he wanted.

So I should just put something together? I smiled.

Yeah, that would be great.

I smiled and started picking flowers. In the end I had a wonderful bouquet with lilies, wildflowers, Amaryllis and yellow roses.

Will this do? I asked before wrapping it up.

Oh, that will be perfect! Ms. Yuhi exclaimed and paid for the flowers.

I waved as she walked out of the door and then went to find Ino.

Hey! Ino burst through the door to the cold storage.

Mhmm? I said, concentrated on the inventory.

You will have to go early today! Guess who's here for you!

Who? I said, looking up from my clipboard.

I said guess! She smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the front.

As soon as she pushed me through the door to the boutique I wished I had locked that damn cold storage door. In the boutique Gaara stood, with the bouquet I had picked together a couple hours earlier.

Hello beautiful, he smiled. I'm here to pick you up and take you out, since we got interrupted yesterday.

Well, actually you interrupted me and Kiba, of course that was the first thing I could say when my brain started working again.

Gaaras eyes darkened for a second before he smiled and gave me the flowers.

Come on! I have dinner reservations.

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times before I got my bag and jacket and gave the flowers to Ino, so she could put them in water. Getting into Gaaras car for the third time I was so nervous I was nauseous. What was I getting myself into? I couldn't stop thinking of Kiba and the way he had pulled me closer in his sleep every night we had spent together.

So how have you been? Gaara said and shifted gear, making the engine purr.

Just fine, I said absent minded. And you?

Oh, the last couple of days have been quite stressful, he laughed and placed a hand on my knee. But I never stopped thinking about you.

I couldn't help the little snort escaping my mouth.

What? Gaaras tone was weary.

You weren't gone a couple of days! You were gone a month!

So?

If you really thought if me the entire time you could've called!

Are we really going to do this? he sighed.

Yes we are! I said. Why didn't you let me know where you were?

He sighed and pulled into the parking lot of one of the more fancy restaurants.

I missed you the entire time I was gone and the first thing you want to do is pick a fight? he caressed my cheek and pulled me closer.

My brain shut down, just as it had the night before. I didn't know how to handle the situation so I didn't. All my anger over his disappearance melted away when I looked into those aquamarine eyes and when he kissed me I could feel the last of my anger melt away.

Come on, he smiled. We're late.

The following two hours we talked about everything, but every time I tried to understand why he hadn't called me he avoided the subject. The more he tried to impress me with his wealth (expensive champagne, flashing his rolex) the more I missed Kiba. When we were on our way home I longed for Kibas embrace and at the same time felt my body reacting to Gaaras hand, slowly making its way up my thigh.

Walking to the front entrance of the apartment building we both lived in I shoved my hands so far down my jacket pockets I could, I didn't want him to try and hold my hand and at the same time I desperately craved it. He unlocked the front door and held it open for me. I fumbled with my keys when I tried to get my apartment door open, I just wanted to lock myself in and call Naruto. Maybe have him and Sasuke come over and watch some movies or play some games, the last thing I wanted was to tell Kiba what I had done and at the same time I was aching with the need to tell him. It felt like I was cheating on him and couldn't help it, I was so lost in my feelings for Gaara.

The moments that passed while I was in my own mind gave Gaara the opportunity to catch up and turn me around.

You weren't planning on calling it a night without a proper goodbye now were you? he smirked and kissed me.

I tried to resist, but when his tongue gently grazed my lip I lost it. Throwing my arms around his neck I pulled him closer and he pressed me against the wall, stroking my side with his hands almost as if he was considering picking me up and taking me against the wall. I wouldn't stop him, not now when my body was reacting to him more than ever. Panting we broke apart and he gave me a couple quick kisses over my neck.

Why don't you invite me in? he moaned in my ear as he pressed his hips against mine.

I slowly shook my head and made him release me, although he didn't let go until he'd given my ass a thorough grab.

Why? He moaned and bit my neck, making me moan in the process.

I don't fuck on the first date.

So I pick you up tomorrow?

No you don't! my door swung open and I have never seen Kiba so dark eyed.

I almost started to cry when he refused to look at me.

Time to say goodnight, he growled darker than I ever have heard him.

Well goodnight then, Gaara said and winked at me as Kiba dragged me into the apartment.

He locked the door behind us and didn't say a word as I followed him into the living room.

Kiba please, look at me, I begged and tried to make him look at me but he shook of my hands.

What the hell do you think you're doing? he said, his voice calm and smooth, lethal.

I don't know, he picked me up after work and took me to a restaurant and…

So you went on a date? his voice still smooth as poison.

Yes, I said quiet and looked at my shaking hands.

Are you going on another one?

Maybe, I don't know, I said through the lump forming in my throat. Maybe we shouldn't see each other until…

Kiba twisted around and grabbed my shoulders, just to release them as quickly.

No! NO FUCKING WAY! he screamed and walked around my living room, not knowing what to do with his anger, he wanted to punch and kick something. You can't do this to me!

I couldn't answer as the tears overflowed and I was doing my best not to break down completely.

TWO YEARS I WAITED FOR YOU TO GET OVER THAT REDHAIRED SISSYSUIT! he grabbed my shoulders again and pressed his forehead against mine. You gave me a chance, I was happy just being your friend but now I can't go back to being just a friend. Don't ask that of me, I just can't.

He started planting small kisses over my face.

Please, please, please, he begged and I cried even more when I heard the desperation and panic in his voice. I love you.

I am so sorry Kiba, I swear to god my heart stopped when I saw how his eyes started tearing up. I'm still in love with Gaara.

His eyes grew cold and dry and he released me.

So you're dumping me just like that? his words was like knives. When he calls you come running like a fucking lapdog?

N-no it's not like that, I hacked through my tears.

Please! That's just how it is! he started gathering his things. Do you know why Sakura and I broke up?

I just shook my head, the lump in my throat was so big I couldn't speak.

The moment I saw you I realized I was with the wrong girl. I have loved you for two years! We broke up because of you!

His words finally made my legs give up under me and I sank to the floor crying so hard I was sure I'd never be able to stop.

Kiba looked at me coldly and tossed his bag over his shoulder.

When he leaves you, and I know he will, he said and turned around his hand on the doorknob. Don't fucking call me.

**Gaaras true colors revealed**

The second my crying slowed enough to make it possible for me to get up from the floor I threw myself at my phone and called Naruto. I couldn't be alone, I needed him more than ever. He didn't understand I word I said, the second he answered I couldn't do anything but wail and cry even harder. Somehow he understood that something had happened between me and Kiba because I could hear a loud thump followed by a loud cursing (Naruto had just pushed a sleeping Sasuke out of bed) before he hung up. He made it to my apartment in ten minutes flat (I'm pretty sure he forced Sasuke to drive with the siren on, since it takes 20 minutes to drive here). Sasuke had just given me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead before he crashed in my bed, poor thing had been awake 30 hours when Naruto pushed him out of bed.

Naruto barely had time to sit down in my couch before I had crawled in his lap. With my face pressed against his neck and both his arms around me I cried until I had a headache.

Now tell me everything, honey, he said and rocked me side to side.

I told him everything and by the time I was done I had no more tears in my body.

Don't worry, Kiba is crazy about you! You'll work it out.

No we won't, you didn't see his face when he left, he detests me.

It will be okay, he kissed my cheek. Come, let's see if Sasuke has hogged the entire bed.

He carried me to the bed and that night I slept on Narutos shoulder with Sasukes arm around me.

When morning came I didn't want to get out of bed. Naruto woke me twice before I growled at him and pulled the covers over my head.

I don't want to get up! I want to sleep until I can wake from this nightmare!

Oh, drama queen! he said and lifted me (still wrapped in my cover like a burrito) and carried me to the kitchen.

Good morning, Sasuke yawned and poured us some coffee. Sorry about last night, triple shift.

It's okay, I said and took the cup he offered me. I'm just glad I wasn't alone.

You're never alone, honey, Naruto smiled and hugged me. So what do you want to do today? I'm all yours.

I shrugged and we ate breakfast, I loved hanging out with those two, they always managed to get my mood up, no matter how I was feeling. With a quick glance at his watch Sasuke got up and kissed me on my head.

I have to go, I'm already running late.

I nodded and Naruto followed him to the door. No doubt to have a little make out session since I totally blocked the morning sex they usually had.

Giving them some time to ravish each other I checked my phone, not really knowing what I expected. Kiba would never call, or text and Gaara didn't have my number. Moaning I threw myself in the couch and tossed my phone to some unknown part of the living room. What difference did it make? The more I thought about it the more I missed Kiba, his smile, his kisses and the way he teased. Oh, god what was I going to do?

Hey, Naruto said, obviously frustrated. Whatcha doing?

Did you have sex in my hallway?

No, he said with a pout. Sasuke-teme didn't have the time.

So you would've done it? Gross!

Oh, like you wouldn't!

Shut up! I half-smiled. I knew he was teasing but it did make me sad anyway.

Sorry, honey. Now what do you want to do?

A week had passed and Gaara hadn't come for that second date, which was both a relieve and a disappointment. But that was a problem pushed to the back of my mind at the moment. It was the first time I had to work at Harunos Venues since my fight and break-off with Kiba. I was nauseous with nervousness, I couldn't wait to see him but at the same time I didn't want to start crying again.

You ready, honey? Naruto said with her arm around me.

Ready as I'll ever be, I said and we walked towards the rest of our co-workers.

Gathering around Ms. Haruno I realized Kiba was missing, but that was not anything out of the ordinary he was usually late.

Now since Kiba quit you will have to work extra hard today, Ms. Haruno said and have the liquor key to Naruto.

Kiba quit? I said as I could feel the sympatric gaze of Naruto and Sakura burning in my back. Yes I told Sakura, I needed a girls perspective on it all, besides she had dated Kiba so maybe she knew what to do, but sadly she'd said that once he'd made up his mind there was no changing it.

Yes, five days ago.

I could feel my jaw drop and hit the floor. Now there was no chance of seeing him. Damn I missed him so much it hurt.

Oh, and one more thing, she looked up from her papers and pointed and me. You're not working tonight.

B-but I'm scheduled, I said confused. I checked ten minutes ago.

Yes, but I got a special request from Mr. Gaara that you'd have tonight off.

What? I had a hard time believing it. Not only wasn't I sure I wanted to go on another date with him but I really needed the money.

Go change, he's waiting out front and I'm not having you going out in your work clothes. And tell him I do not appreciate being the message boy.

I just nodded and went to change. Pulling my hair out of the collar of my dress I silently thanked Naruto for forcing me to wear makeup.

A quick knock on the door had me jumping.

You decent? Naruto asked through the door.

Like you ever cared.

No I don't, he smiled and closed the door behind me. You look beautiful.

I don't know what to do, I am so confused. I was looking forward to see Kiba tonight and suddenly he has quit and I'm going on a second date with Gaara.

Yeah, Kiba never said… Narutos eyes widened the way they always did when he had said something he shouldn't.

Never said what?

Nothing.

Liar! When did you talk to him and why haven't you told me?

He sighed and hugged me.

He might have called me a couple nights ago, he placed his hand over my mouth. And before you start interrogating me, he's my friend too and I promised not to say anything. Now hurry up, you don't want to make Gaara wait.

I nodded and gave him a quick hug before slipping into my jacket.

Honey? He said just as I was about to head outside. Don't do anything you'll regret.

I nodded again and kissed him on the cheek.

Once again Gaara tried to impress me with his wealth. We went to the most expensive restaurant and drank the most expensive whine and again I found myself missing Kiba. Forcing him out of my mind I got out of Gaaras car. I was with Gaara now, I had screwed up everything beyond repair with him. Walking towards the door to our apartment building Gaara caught me by the elbow and kissed me hard and I found myself melting against his body. The caress of his hands was like honey against the hurt left in Kibas wake.

Tonight I would love for you to follow me home.

His touch erased every argument I had against following him home so I just nodded and we kissed all the way to his floor. Stumbling in through his front door he pressed me up against the wall as he tore my jacket off.

Wait, the door! I panted as his fingers caressed the side of my boobs.

Sure, he said and closed it with his foot. It'll lock on its own.

I nodded and grabbed his hair, pulling him back into another heated kiss.

Wow, easy, he said and pressed his hips against mine, moaning as he did so. It's really hot, but we maybe should move further into the apartment.

I just nodded and let him go, thinking about how Kiba wouldn't have cared and taken me against the wall. Once again I forced him out of my mind and followed the red-haired I'd been crushing on for so long.

Gaara had removed his jacket and tie and pulled me onto his lap in the coach, pulling me into another kiss as his hands slid up under my dress.

Guess what? he said as me fondled my ass.

What? I moaned against his lips.

It's our second date, he said as he removed my dress and kissed me over my neck.

Yeah, I moved against his hips making him gasp.

Oh, now you're just teasing, he laughed and pulled me down into a heated kiss as I started unbuttoning his shirt.

When I bit his neck he growled and carried me to his bed, grinding against me. He unzipped his pants and removed my bra.

I can't wait anymore, he moaned and pressed his erection against my core. I have to have you.

Without waiting for my answer he removed what was left of our clothes and buried himself deep within me. For a second I felt panic, I still wasn't sure I wanted this but as soon as he started moving my doubts disappeared in pleasure. He grabbed a fistful of hair and bent my head backwards to get better access to my throat.

Ow, careful! I said when he pulled my hair a little harder.

Yeah, yeah, he mumbled and rolled us around, getting me on top.

Once again he pulled my hair too hard and bit down so hard I was sure he'd break through my skin.

Wait! I said and pushed him away from me. Don't be so rough! It hurts!

Sorry, he said and grinded up in me.

I moaned and moved against him feeling the familiar sensation coiling up in my stomach. Gaara grabbed my hips making me move even faster.

Oh, I'm so close, baby! he moaned and pulled me down into a sloppy kiss.

Wait for me, I begged as I could feel his movement getting twitchy.

Can't, he said as I could feel him thrust hard and then moaning loud.

Disappointed I got off him and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I started questioning what the hell I was doing, the more I got to know Gaara the more my crush on him disappeared. He wasn't what I expected him to be. When I got out Gaara was lying on his stomach half asleep. Looking at him I just wanted to leave, but leaving without telling him felt mean.

Hey, I said and gently shook his shoulder after I put on my underwear.

You're still here? he said confused. Go home! I got what I wanted.

Excuse me? I said as he rolled over and sat up.

God you're thick! He moaned and ruffled his hair. I just wanted to fuck you, but I have to admit I didn't think you'd be this easy.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Had I really dumped Kiba for this asshole? The anger started to flicker in me and before I knew it I was screaming.

Are you fucking kidding me? I've had a crush on you for two years and all you wanted was to fuck?

Yes, now stop screaming and leave.

Because of you I dumped a guy I really liked! I thought you liked me too!

He smiled and got out of bed. Still smiling he walked closer to me and caressed my cheek.

I know, that's what made it so fun to manipulate you.

DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! I screamed and slapped away his hand. If you'd just told me you only wanted to fuck I'd fucked you a month ago.

Now that wouldn't be as fun, he smiled and leaned against the wall in the living room as I pulled my dress over my head. Besides last month I was on vacation with my fiancée.

I couldn't breathe I was so pissed. Not only had I screwed it up with Kiba, Gaara was engaged and a manipulative bastard.

Why do you think I was away for a month? Emergency with the firm? Oh, please! You swallow everything I feed you, which reminds me, if you're planning on staying longer you're getting on your knees for me.

He smiled coldly and walked towards me, his erection twitching against the cold air.

DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN! DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T KNOCK ON MY DOOR! AND NEVER EVER, EVER CALL ME!

Oh, I won't, he smiled and pushed me out the door.

I was so enraged I just walked right out of the building and got halfway to Narutos before I realized walking alone in this neighborhood this late was a sure way to get raped. I had to call my best friends cell twice before he picked up.

Hello? he said sleepily, clearly he was asleep.

I need you to come pick me up!

What? What happened?

He just wanted sex! And he's engaged!

Where are you? you sound winded.

I'm on my way to you!

You're what? Naruto screamed at me and once again I heard the thump and curse that implied Sasuke getting pushed out of bed. Are you crazy?

No, I'm mad! I just needed to get away from there!

Naruto stayed with me on the phone until they found me.

Hey, I said as I got into the backseat of the car.

Did you fuck him? Naruto said the second I had closed the door.

Yes.

Why? I told you to…

I know! Just shut up for a second Naruto! I don't want to hear about how stupid it was! I regret it so much I don't know what to do! I just need you to never EVER talk about it!

But…

PROMISE!

Yeah, sure, honey. Anything for you.

Thank you, I started to cry. I can't believe I messed up everything with Kiba for that asshole! I have destroyed everything!

Do you want me to frame him for murder? Sasuke said.

BABY! Naruto smacked Sasukes shoulder. This is so not the time to joke around!

Who's joking? I have a Jane Doe at work, it would be the easiest thing in the world.

I couldn't help laughing, I loved the way they cared for me, loved the way those two were family.

No thank you, I just want to forget this ever happened.

Sasuke nodded and pulled into the parking lot. We walked up to the apartment in silence, locking the door behind us I pealed out of my clothes as I made my way to their shower.

Do I have any clothes left here?

Yeah, I think you have some underwear left.

Can I borrow a shirt and pants from you? I said as I got into the shower.

Sure.

Good, burn all my clothes.

That sounds quite unnecessary, honey. I'll just wash them.

Can't I be dramatic for five seconds? I laughed and scrubbed my skin red trying to get the sticky feeling off my skin.

**Making up isn't so hard to do, after all. **

I was lying in my bed with one song on repeat, the same way I had spent every free day the last two weeks. Checking my phone every twenty seconds for messages, but the only messages I got was from Sakura and Naruto. I had stopped replying to Sakuras messages after two days, talking about my heartbreak with the guy's ex wasn't really something I wanted to do. I loved her and all, but I just couldn't talk to her about it. The one I really, really, really, REALLY wanted to talk to had told me in a cold, cold voice "don't fucking call me". Oh, how those words made me cringe.

_U still in bed? _I hadn't answered Narutos latest text. I knew that if I did he would be here within the hour and force me out of my protective layer of covers and blankets.

_I know you are, go take a shower! _My phone buzzed again and I laughed a little at how well the gay blonde knew me. Pressing replay on the Swedish song I stumbled upon YouTube I got lost in the slow rhythm, almost not needing the English fan translation I found online. That song just hit me the first time I heart it, I didn't know what she sang and when I finally did, I broke down.

Singing to myself I did what Naruto had ordered me. Crawling out of bed and shredding my clothes on my way to the shower I sent a quick _Fine! _To Naruto so he didn't come to check up on me. I was fine, I really was, although I wanted the world to stop until I knew how I could turn back time and undo me breaking it off with Kiba.

The cold water made goose bumps run up and down my body, slowly I turned the temperature up until it was searing hot. Washing my hair I got a totally crazy and stupid idea. I was going to go to Kibas work, well it had been my favorite place to hang out before he started working there. So if he by some strange coincidence happened to be working I might be able to at least get a smile from him. Bartenders had to smile at their customers, right? Shaving my legs it dawned on me that it would probably be suicide, he'd never talk to me. But I had nothing to lose. Getting out of the shower I dried myself off and put on some of that perfume Kiba loved so much, putting on matching undies (hey I can hope right?) I started browsing through my dresses. I really wanted to wear a dress, but mostly because I had gotten used to sweatpants and no pants so the thought of pulling on tight pants wasn't attractive.

Hey Narutard I'm going to my usual place, maybe Kiba works, maybe not. I'm taking your silence as consent to this idea as a good one, bye! I said to his voice machine, since Sasuke had the day off he was probably dick-deep in his boyfriend anyway. Which bought me some time, I wanted him to know where I was if I broke down so I just could tell him to come get me.

Pulling a brush through my damp hair I gathered my things and started walking towards my usual spot. I was so nervous I thought I was gonna throw up, but determined to do this I almost marched straight into the waiter.

Oh sorry!

Welcome back, miss! Long time no see!

Yeah, I… I trailed off when I got a clear view of the bar and only saw the perverted white haired reading man.

Ehhh, miss? the waiter asked as his eyes darted from the bar to me. W-would you like the usual?

No, just a cup of coffee. Then leave me alone until I'm leaving.

You sure?

Yeah, positive, I smiled at him as he placed me in my favorite booth and quickly brought my coffee.

My mood had taken a dive since Kiba wasn't there, but at the same time I was glad me wasn't. What had I been thinking? He didn't want to see me, and he usually worked nights anyway. Putting my headphones in I decided to wait half an hour, then leave. I couldn't take so much more anyway. When the Swedish song had been repeated twice the waiter came over with a glass of wine.

I said I didn't want… I started as I pulled out my earphones.

I know, miss, he smiled and placed the glass in front of me. It's from the man in the bar.

I could've sworn my heart stopped. Trying my best not to get my hope up I glanced over to the bar and then I could feel my entire being crash. Kiba wasn't there. I had to grab the table not to fall, everything started spinning around me and I felt a thousand pounds heavier.

The only ones in the bar were the perv and someone standing with his back to me, sure it could've been Kiba, but he didn't wear flannel shirts or a black knitted cap. About to put my headphones back in and drown my feelings in songs (very loud songs) my actions froze when the cap-man shouted something to the perv and I could feel the hairs in my neck stand up. It WAS Kiba!

Slowly getting on my feet I walked to the bar, totally forgetting the wine in the booth. I just needed to know if it had been him sending the wine. I tried to speak, but I couldn't make a sound.

The perv – Jiraiya I suddenly remembered – smiled and nodded towards me, making Kiba turn around. He didn't smile, he didn't say a word. He just walked over to me.

Hey, he said in a monotone voice.

H-hi, I was already fighting the lump in my throat.

He moved closer and for a second I could smell the wonderful scent of his cologne.

So you never called, he said slowly.

I started to cry. I didn't know what to do.

Hey! Kiba shouted to Jiraiya. Take care of the bar by yourself for a while, yeah?

Sure, just don't be away too long, Jiraiya grunted from behind his book.

Kiba motioned me to follow him and we walked through a door marked "employees only", as soon as the door closed he pulled me into a embrace so tight that by some laws of physics I belonged to him.

I am so sorry for what I said, he mumbled into my hair. I have missed you so much.

I let out something between a cry and a laugh threw my arms around him.

I'm the one who should me sorry, I cried. I can't believe what I put you through! I asked Sakura if you would ever forgive me but she said that once you've made up your mind it's impossible to change it.

Kiba laughed and kissed my tears away.

Naruto said the same thing to me, Kiba refused to let go of me, and I wasn't about to complain. I called him the next day whishing I take back everything I said, first he chewed my ass off for being such a heartless idiot.

My jaw dropped, I can't believe Naruto would do something like that to me when he saw how broken up about it I was.

Oh before you start plotting your revenge on him, he did it because he wanted to protect you. Maybe it wasn't the best way, but he really cares about you.

I know, I'm still gonna kick his ass though.

Good, Kiba laughed and bend over to kiss me but I pushed him away from me. What's wrong?

You're gonna hate me, I caressed his cheek, prepared for the rage that was bound to follow.

You had sex with Gaara, he said slowly.

I just nodded, prepared for the rage I closed my eyes, but instead I felt his hand under my chin forcing me to meet his dark eyes. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into another embrace.

Tell me what happened.

Every second I spent with him I couldn't stop thinking about you, I missed you so much it hurt. I never want to see Gaara again, I'm so over him. Besides, he's engaged.

Kiba just stared at me before I could see the rage start fires in his eyes.

He's engaged? Oh, that bastard! How dare he play with you like that! he let go of me and started pacing in the cramped corridor. I will kill him!

Calm down! I took his hand, knowing Kiba probably would be able to kill Gaara, since he was the MMA champion three years running. It's okay!

No it's not! How could he just use you like that!

Kiba! There's one thing let I need to tell you so calm down!

His eyes stormed as he settled down enough to concentrate on what I was saying.

There's one good thing Gaara helped me with, Kiba just huffed. He helped me realize I love you.

Kibas face cracked up in the biggest smile I've ever seen.

You love me?

I nodded and pulled him closer to me. He smiled and kissed me. Getting lost in the feel of his lips on mine we soon began battling each other for dominance, he won and soon his tongue was reclaiming every inch of my mouth. Kiba picked me up and wrapped his legs around his waist, making it impossible for me to not feel how turned on he was. I moaned into his mouth as he started rocking his hips into mine, tearing off his ugly cap I grabbed his hair to deepen the kiss.

Moaning he caressed my sides and pulled my dress over my head as I tore off his shirt and tank top so I finally could feel his hot skin under my hands.

W-wait! I panted as he sucked and bit my neck. Jiraiya might…

No! he growled against my neck. He knows what we're doing, besides I can't stop now! I need you! I missed you so much!

Removing my bra he latched on to one of my nipples and pleasure surged through my body. Moaning I tugged at his trousers and with some complicated maneuvers he removed them together with his boxers.

I could feel his searing hot erection against my thigh and I could feel my core pulsate with the need of him.

Please, just fuck me already! I moaned against his neck and bit him harder.

I thought you didn't want to fuck here, he purred and caressed my still clothed core. Fuck you're soaked!

I smiled at his vulgar remark, if he didn't say anything vulgar during foreplay or sex it wasn't my Kiba. Damn I had missed him.

Shut up and fuck me!

He smiled and just pulled my pants to the side before filling me up completely. Not moving he just held me close and breathed heavy into my neck.

I have missed you so much, his voice was suspiciously thick. I love you so much.

Hey, I said and forced him to look me in the eyes. Dumping you was the biggest mistake of my life. I will never ever let you go again. I love you.

He grinned and kissed me hard as he started to move. For a while the only thing we heard was the slapping, wet sound of our lovemaking together with the various moans, grunts and occasional curse.

Baby, I'm so close, he grunted against my lips and picked up his speed.

Me too, I pressed my forehead against his as we both came undone.

Breathing heavily he pulled out of me and eased me down, as the blood rushed back into my back I could feel the rug burn from our work out.

You're taking care of my back later, I smiled and pulled my dress over my head.

Are you seriously going out without your bra on? Kiba purred and pressed me against the wall, caressing my already erect nipples through the thin fabric of my dress.

Yes I am, I said and shoved my bra in his back pocket.

God you're hot, he moaned against my neck.

Kiba had only managed to put on his boxers so I could feel him getting hard again. Laughing I teasingly caressed it slowly through the fabric. I never got tired of hearing Kibas moans.

I can sneak away early, he said and bit my neck so hard I was sure it was going to bruise. How about we go to my place and break my bed?

Sounds wonderful, I moaned against his hair.

Pulling him up for a passionate kiss full of clashing teeth he pressed me up against the wall again.

No, I pushed him laughing from me. You can wait until we get to your place.

I know, sexy, but you do know you're not leaving my bed for the next two weeks?

Why two weeks?

I have to make up for the time we lost, he winked at me and bent over to pick up his tank top.

I felt a wave of emotions rush through me and sneaked my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his back.

Baby? he said and placed his hands over mine.

I love you, my voice was muffled but his heartbeat picked up so I knew he had heard me.

I love you too, he pulled me around him so he could give me a slow tender kiss.

There was no way I could ever deserve the wonderful man in my arms.

Let's go home, love, he said and kissed me once more before he put his arm around me.

Together we walked out of the door, not even looking back when Jiraiya called Kibas name. When Kiba unlocked his front door he pushed me inside. Twirling me in his arms he laughed and kissed me before placing his lips against my temple.

I'm not ever letting you go again.

Good, I said and pulled him down for another kiss.

Laughing and kissing we made our way to his bedroom.


End file.
